The present invention relates to folding chairs and, more particularly, to folding chairs having a novel hinge-joint surface configuration that forms a substantially rigid structure approximating conventional non-folding chair designs.
Folding chairs of a variety of configurations are known in the art. Indeed, an intended advantage of folding chairs is that, in a folded state, they may be shipped or stored more conveniently than non-folding or fully assembled chairs. Conventional folding chairs generally include a backrest frame having legs that extend at downward angles to become the front legs of the chair, back legs pivotally mounted to the back rest frame, and a seat frame pivoted to the backrest frame, and the back legs. In addition, the prior art is replete with a wide variety of hinge and joint configurations to support and guide the folding members.
While the folding chairs of the prior art fulfill their respective objectives, the folding chair configurations of the prior art often sacrifice stability and durability relative to traditional, non-folding chairs, to achieve their respective functions. Accordingly, a need exists in the art for a folding chair that erects into a stable from approximating traditional, non-folding chairs. Embodiments of the present invention substantially fulfill this need.
The present invention provides a folding chair having a novel hinge and joint surface configuration that forms a substantially rigid structure approximating conventional non-folding chair designs. In one embodiment, the present invention provides a folding chair comprising a seat frame, a backrest frame hinged proximally to the rear edge of the seat frame and forwardly collapsible over the upper surface of the seat frame, and back legs hinged to the rear edge of the seat frame and forwardly collapsible over the lower surface of the seat frame. The chair, in one embodiment, further comprises front legs hinged to the seat frame and collapsible over the back legs. In an assembled state, the back legs and the backrest frame each abut against elements of the chair at joint surfaces, which limit the range of motion of the hinged members to thereby create a chair having a rigid support structure. In one embodiment, the seat frame, backrest frame, and back legs unfold into an interlocked configuration enhancing the stability of the chair.